Sunshine and Yellow Daisies
by Bad Mum
Summary: Fred may understand where their relationship is going. Angelina doesn't and it is driving her mad. Fred and Angelina on a sunny day in June. For the "Nature" challenge at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.


_This was written for the Nature challenge at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum, set by Cuban Sombrero Girl an insane amount of time ago. _

_The prompts were this picture: __mcoker__ dot deviantart dot com/art/A-Flower-For-You-93622920 (I know the picture is a sunflower, but I changed it to a daisy for reasons of my own), and "sunshine"._

_Those of you who know my work know that I am by no means a George/Angelina shipper. But I think the last paragraph "works" whether you see them ending up together or not._

**Sunshine and Yellow Daisies**

It was bright and sunny, and far too warm to be indoors studying, even when exams were less than a week away, and her Transfiguration was still far beneath what Professor McGonagall would expect of her. Angelina banged her book shut, and stood up, and Alicia looked up in surprise.

"You're not done already?"

"It's too hot. I can't concentrate. I'm going for a walk."

Alicia frowned, but knew her friend well enough to realise when there was no point in arguing with her. She looked out of the window. The thought of the shady trees and gentle breeze by the lake was very tempting, but she was a conscientious girl, and she _needed _decent marks.

She shrugged. "Okay. See you later."

Angelina made her way rapidly out of the castle. The corridors were quiet. Most people were in the library or common rooms, their heads buried in books. Angelina skirted a group of worried-looking fifth-year Ravenclaws sitting at the bottom of the main staircase earnestly discussing Retrieving Charms, and headed for the door. She wondered what Harry and Cedric were doing. It must be odd to be the only people in the whole school not concerned with exams, although she supposed they had more than enough to worry about with the Third Task just days away. On the whole, Angelina was glad that Cedric's name had come out of the Goblet rather than her own. Although, of course, she had to support Harry above Cedric, him being a Gryff and all. Just so long as both of them beat Krum (who really should stick to Quidditch) and that stuck-up French chick.

This year had been a weird one all-in-all what with the Tournament and rumours of Death Eaters regrouping after what had happened at the World Cup. And no Quidditch, depriving poor old Ol of his last chance of glory as Gryffindor captain. (Angelina couldn't help wondering – hoping – about who might replace him next year.) And the weirdest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher they had ever had -which was saying something.

And Fred. She had to admit it – to herself, even if she wouldn't to anyone else, even Alicia. Fred was the thing – the person – that had made this year weirdest of all. Until Christmas, he had just been – Fred. Like he had always been. Half of FredandGeorge. A friend, a good friend. Then he asked her to go to the Yule Ball with him, and everything changed.

Not that being asked to the Yule Ball by someone proved anything, made a couple an item. If it did, then George would be going out with that lunatic Ravenclaw third-year, which he certainly wasn't. Though Angelina was morally certain that George and Looney Lovegood hadn't ended the evening _quite _as she and Fred had done…

But since then, things between her and Fred had been – odd – to say the least. Sometimes he'd treat her just as he always had, like George treated her, or like he himself treated Alicia or Katie or Leanne or Hermione. At other times – usually when there was no one else around, but sometimes when he wanted to create a show for an appreciative audience – he went way beyond being friendly, and behaved as if of course they were an a couple, and why on earth would there be any doubt about it?

It was driving Angelina quietly mad.

She had even resorted to asking George what he thought a week or so earlier. Perhaps he understood what was going through Fred's mind. But he simply grinned at her in a way that was peculiarly Georgeish (and, oddly, not Freddish at all) and said, "If you don't know, and Fred doesn't, how the hell am _I _supposed to know what's going on between you?" before sauntering off to pester Katie and Leanne, who had the harried air that most fifth-years wore at this time of year.

As she walked slowly towards the lake, Angelina wondered where the twins were right now. Not working, that was for certain. Studying for exams was against whatever principles they had – and they had made it very clear that their future plans did not require decent exam results (although they were maddeningly evasive about just what those future plans might be).

She was not altogether surprised, then, to see two familiar red-headed figures sprawled under the largest tree by the lake. They looked up and grinned at her, one of them – she could not tell them apart at this distance, although she usually had no trouble close-up – raising a hand in welcome as she approached. But that same figure pulled himself to his feet, saying something to his twin, and turning his wave of welcome into a sketchy farewell as she came up to them.

"Nothing personal, Ange!" he said brightly, heading off towards the Quidditch pitch, and leaving her alone – with Fred, of course.

"Hi there, beautiful," he drawled in a would-be sexy voice that made her giggle, despite herself.

"You are an idiot, Fred Weasley," she informed him tartly, dropping down beside him, but deliberately keeping out of his reach.

The ruse failed. Fred merely rolled over until he was next to her, pulling her head down to his, and kissing her hard. Angelina couldn't help but respond, but she pulled away abruptly once the kiss was finished, holding herself stiff within Fred's encircling arm.

He frowned at her, looking puzzled. "What's up?" he demanded.

She glared at him. "You."

"Me?" Fred's eyebrows were raised as far as they would go. "What's up with me?"

"Don't you know?" Angelina's tone was exasperated. "It should be obvious to anyone with half a brain."

He shook his head. "Well, it's not to me." He managed to look genuinely contrite, although there was still a spark of mischief in his eyes. "Enlighten me, please, Angie."

Angelina sighed. "You. Me. Us." She paused, and then added quietly. "Is there an us?"

Fred stared at her, seemingly lost for words for once in his life. "Angelina? You have to ask? Of course there's an us. Didn't you _know_?"

Angelina stared at him, as dumbfounded as he had been a minute earlier. Then, abruptly, she fell back on the ground and began to laugh. Fred rolled over beside her, and it was some time before either of them said anything more.

Eventually, Fred pulled himself up into a sitting position and extracted his wand from his pocket, producing a bunch of yellow daisies with a flourish. He presented them to Angelina, with a mocking bow.

"For you, my lady," he said, smiling. His voice softened. "Because you are my lady, and always will be."

As they strolled back to the castle, hand in hand – and for once, Fred did not drop Angelina's hand when anyone came within sight – Angelina thought that summer days did not get any better than this one.

-

Angelina puts yellow daisies on Fred's grave at Christmas and Easter, on Valentine's Day, and on his birthday. No one – not even George – knows why she puts them there on a day in the middle of June, which somehow is always one of the sunniest of the summer.


End file.
